


"See you after class"

by quinn_chronicles



Series: "Teachings of Love" A Series of Teacher! Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_chronicles/pseuds/quinn_chronicles
Summary: History is one of your favorite subjects, and it is a subject you are highly interested in while you are attending Marvel Central University. Though, it seems the teacher, Mr. Steve Rogers, is interested in you. You are doing well in school until one day he ask you to stay after class. Well, fuck. From there the two of you go through a roller-coaster of events all thanks to you seeing him after class.





	"See you after class"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm Quinn and I guess I'm actually writing something! I'm pretty caught up with the avengers films but I have not watched infinity war so please NO SPOILERS!! Anyway, enjoy and feel free to comment some recommendations! Also, I do plan on writing smut, but would you all feel comfortable with me adding nsfw gifs to the smut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University. A stressful time for everyone while attending. Y/n enters with a positive attitude, but then she is hit with the hardships of uni and even crashes into a handsome stranger.

**" _The course of true love never did run smoothly "_**

**_Chapter One_ **

* * *

 

The sun shinned brightly as Y/n pulled into the student parking lot. She made sure to wake up early just to grab a coffee from her favorite shop and to grab a good parking spot. Her silver car parked near the front of the school that surprisingly already has students walking around this early in the morning. She just transferred to the Marvel Central University, that just happened to be located in the central of New York City, for her first year of college. She spent nearly half of her senior year applying and auditioning to the prestigious school. She is mainly attending  for the schools excellent writing program. Y/n's passion is writing and she spent all of her waking hours during highschook to write a book. Writing is away for her to illustrate her thoughts skillfully with words. She spent almost every night using every method possible to boost her luck into the school. Then, one day a little golden envelope was sticking from her mailbox. The school is painfully expensive, and in all honesty Y/n is not even sure how her parents and herself scrapped up all of the money to get in. The journey it took for her to get to where she is now was hard and seemed nearly impossible, but here she is walking into the school with a smile, ready to take on all of the obstacles soon to be thrown at her.

She walked through the long and open halls of the university. Banners of inspirational quotes hanged from the ceilings. Every white door she passed had a number and the name of the teacher in front of it in black lettering 'Ms. Romanov', 'Mr. Odinson', 'Mr. Stark', and many more. Though, she was not looking for a teacher. In fact, she was looking for a place. The library. She turned the corner and there in all of its glory is the library. Two large, metallic doors stood before her with library printed on it. She opened the door and entered the place filled with knowledge. The library was like a getaway in her opinion. She feels that you can open a book and feel as if you have been transported into a new world. A world filled with wizards and witches or one taking place in a galaxy far, far away. The girl strided through the ailes of books, her hair flowing behind her as she did. Her fingers skimmed on the spine of each book. Y/n found the book she was just looking for. The story 'The Great Gatsby' by F. Scott Fitzgerald, a classic. She held the book in her hand as she searched for a few history books. Once she made her selection she began skimming through the books. Y/n was so caugh up in her reading that she did not even notice the figure a few feet in front of her, but before she could even react she crashed into the figure and both fallen to the ground with a thud. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them to see a man holding his hand out for her to grab. "You need help?" The handsome stranger said with a smile.

"Not really. I know how to stand, but I will take your offer," she replied sarcastically as she takes his hand. She is brought to her feet and she dust off her pants.

The blonde male laughs, his laugh echoed throughout the library. His shiny teeth could almost blind somebody. His beauty itself could never be described correctly. He has this charm that will make anyone fall head over heals for and his masculinity will surely make a man jealous. Every ordinary human being can obviously see he is attractive, but Y/n did not even seem flustered around him. He bent down to pick up her books and he handed them to her.

"That's a good book you got there," He commented not really specifying which one he is directing it to.

"I think they all are," she replied nonchalantly as she walked to the check out station, and the man following behind her as she did so. He seemed to stand there not really doing much except being pretty while she scanned her books.

"You new here?" He asked, hoping to break the silence as he follkwed her out of the library. He opened the door for her as she walked out. Together they walked through the hallways, his heels clicking against the marble flooring.

"Yeah, I am at the bottom of the food chain, but I will work my way up eventually." The man chuckled and pat Y/n on the back. She felt as if electricity has struck her body when he touched her, but she tried to make nothing of it. Strangely, she felt as if the students she and the man were walking by were staring at them, whispering behind their hands. She was not sure why though. The man next to her looks like a student in her opinion. Much older than most, but she assumed he is older because he is working for a medical degree or something along those sorts. Maybe it's because she had lipstick in her teeth, or was it because her laces are untied. Whatever it is, she just can't seem to have her head wrapped around it. Y/n is oblivious in general.

"Oh, it's time for my history class and I need to go," Y/n said quickly when she looked at her watch.

"Why not let me walk with you? I am sure I can guide you," he offered,but Y/n politely declined.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

"Wait! At least tell me your nam-" She moved away from the man as she dashed through the halls trying to look for the room number for her first class of the day. Her feet moved quickly as she took sharp turns here and there to reach the room. Y/n slipped into the doors and took a seat towards the back of the class. She tried to control her breathing after running so fast. She took out her history book and notebook out and placed it onto the table. The bell rang, signaling that those who are now coming in are late. Y/n flipped to the front page of her notebook and began doodling, and as she did so, she could hear the door opening and girls whispering. Y/n looked up to see what all the commotion, and there he was. The stranger she bumped into at the library.

The man walked towards the center of the room and waved at his large class. Y/n was taken back when he turned to look at her, his blue eyes gleeming with amusement. "Hello, Class, it seems that I will be you American History teacher this year. I am Steve Rogers, but call me, Mr. Rogers," he said, stilk looking at Y/n. The girl felt embarrassed and could feel her ears turn red in shame as she watches Steve write his name on the board.

"Fuck," Y/n exclaims loudly, causing the blonde man to turn around and smile with amusement.

"I think we are going to have a great year," he says happily, pretending he did not hear her.

Y/n groans and mentally slaps herself over and over again. She can hear the unusually attractive teacher begin his lesson. She can hear the whispers and giggles of her fellow classmates.

* * *

"He's kind of hot."

"I already had breakfast, but I'm ready for another meal."

"He looks like he was carved from marble."

Y/n chuckles to herself after listening to what seems to be dozens of compliments towards the man. She writes down key points of his lesson as well. She is quite skilled at multitasking and even mastered the art of writing without looking at her paper. Y/n would occasionally glance at the clock waiting for this class to end. It is funny because history is one of Y/n's favorite subjects, but the class is just not as interesting as she thought it would be.

"Y/n," a silky smooth voice hummed causing the girl to look up.

"Huh," the lost girl replied as Steve smirked and looked down at his feet.

Mr.Rogers licked his plump lips before speaking, " My question was who said 'I only regret that I have but one life to loose for my country'?"

" Nathan Hale. An American soldier and spy for the Continental army. He was later captured by the British and those were his last words before being executed," the girl replied immediately. Her cheeks heated up, embarrassed for the scene she made. She looked away from Steve and continued to pay attention to the notes on the board. Her dainty fingers curled around her pen as she skillfully wrote her notes without looking at the board.

Steve could not help but smile to himself. He put up a written assignment for his students complete and he knows very well that Y/n will write something exquisite. He glanced at the clock and it was only a minute left before the bell rings. A twitch came from his lips not realizing how fast time flies and he barely covered the important things he wanted to cover.

" Miss Y/n, I would like to see you after class," the man says out of nowhere. He could feel the eyes of almost every student in his class, but his only seemed focus on Y/n.

The deafening sound of the bell rang through the speaker causing all of the students to stand and spill out of the classroom. Each girl giggled and whispered behind their hands as they passed by the attractive teacher. 

The classroom was quiet for once. Then again there are only just two people in it. It was silent except for the sound of Y/n going through her back, trying to stall from seeing Steve. The man cleared his throat as he walked towards the girl. He placed his hand on her desk, but he made sure to give himself some space between each other.

" I see a lot of potential in you, and I look forward to seeing more of your knowledge in class."

' _Weird ass..'_ Y/n thought, not exactly sure why he would hold her back just to say some useless words of encouragement. She simply nodded and walked passed him. Her steps came to a stop when a force held her arm as a way to stop her. A strange surge of warmth surged through her arm when he touched her causing her to pull her arm away. The two stared at each other. Y/n seemed to get lost in his baby blue eyes. Her eyes drifted to his lips. Those lips that have spoken such great information in such a short time. Her mouth opened slightly to say something to him. Steve clenched his teeth, hoping to hear sweet words from her. Hoping, that maybe she would ask to see him in an out of school setting. Instead, Y/n nodded her head goodbye and rushed out of the class. 

* * *

   Y/n stood outside his doorway confused at her encounter with her teacher. Her heart was beating at an unusual pace. She pressed her palm against her chest just to feel it. She tried to level her breathing and concentrate. While closing her eyes she could hear someone call her name causing her to raise her head. Her previous feelings disappeared when she saw her brown headed friend that was dashing towards her quickly. His brown hair bounced with every step and his converse squeaked with every step on the marvel floor. 

"What's going on, Peter?" Y/n said a little confused at her friends excitement. She remembered just days ago of her friend complaining about going to college, so she is wondering what's with the bright mood.

"I got us in a really exclusive party."

A surprised smile graced Y/n's lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Party? You? Me? Invited? Peter, I thought you hated those sort of things."

"New school year, new me?" He said cheekily and shrugged. Peter took a quick glance at the clock. It was obvious from the look on his face that he needed to go, so Y/n waved him goodbye as a sign that he can go.

Peter stopped in his steps and turned back. "It's going to be at the dorms on the Main Square at nine," Peter added before moving forward and dashing off into the hallway.

Y/n is a little surprised to be invited to a party so soon, but it will add to the college experience. She jotted down the time and place on a sticky note as she disappeared into the hallways to her neck class.

* * *

Steve with his head hanged low and his hands clasped in front of him smiled as he strided back into his classroom.

"Party. Haven't been to one of those in a while." Steve mumbled.

 


End file.
